My place among the Gods: Mating Matters
by GND-KicaCris
Summary: One-shot story revised and approved by El3v3n. Happens between chapter 26 and 27 of the original story. What happens to Goku and Serena one full moon night after she returns from her encounter with the demon Pan? Can Goku keep his instincts in check any longer? (AU ONE SHOT)


"**My place among the Gods" original fanfic written by El3v3n **

**Side story written by Cris Carvalho**

**Revised, edited and approved by El3v3n**

**Characters belong to their respective owners**

**My place among the Gods / Alternate Side Story / One-shot: Mating matters! **

It was a stormy night at Dende's look out. The saiyans and the sailors were trying to figure out what to do now that Shenlong was not capable of returning them to their original time. Everybody was immersed in the heated discussion, proposing plans and even reformulating different kinds of wishes for the dragon to grant, so that at least maybe he could tell them a way to go home. Well, at least most of them were involved in the discussion…Goku was completely silent that night, his thoughts drifting back to Serena, who was also absent, enclosed in her bedroom and not feeling in the mood of joining them when her mind was drowned in sadness and confusion. Goku couldn't stop thinking about her, about how sad she was probably feeling while being tormented with guilt after she had been reacquainted with Rini a few days before. He almost regretted having confessed his feelings for her, because of how much confusion he had currently caused her. If he hadn't done it, she might not have become so depressed and would be in better spirits. Almost…because either way he still felt the same about her, and he could bet that his feelings for her were even stronger than before. In fact, that was actually the main reason why he was so completely silent that night, feeling totally uncomfortable being around the others while only thinking about her…

Tonight…was a full moon …and that meant "complications" for saiyans, not because of the dangers of transforming into a giant ape, no! Thankfully, Goku had learnt how to control his transformation when he got his tail back and became able to transform into super saiyan 4. But because of how strong and annoying his saiyan instincts were during full moons. The first time Vegeta explained to him and the kids about the consequences of having the tail and what was probably meant to happen during the full moon, nothing too serious had happened. Most of the time, the saiyans will stay at their home those nights, go hunting or fishing, eat A LOT MORE than normally, and spar the whole day burning adrenaline and any physical frustration they could be feeling. Even Pan and Bra would join them during those nights. Only Gohan would stay at his home with his wife because…well he wouldn't have a problem those nights thanks to her. Truth to be told, the main reason why the full moon was so complicated for the saiyans was mainly because during those nights their instincts will claim them to mate.

It was perfectly ok if the saiyan already had a mate to mate with, like Gohan, but if he/she hadn't claimed one yet things could get ugly. They could be in a very bad mood the whole day because of it, and even act violent if provoked. Vegeta will get incredibly irritated those days, especially ever since he got separated from Bulma, and will probably not speak the whole day and spar with Goku nonstop. Goten and Trunks will usually act all horny and stay indoors, just watching the females walk by the mansion, only to then feel ashamed of themselves and eventually would join their fathers on the sparing sessions to cool down. While on the contrary, saiyan girls will frequently feel prettier those days and act all flirty with the saiyan boys who, being also so hormonal, would even respond to their flirting games until Goku and Vegeta decide to step in to force them also to spar with them for their own good. For Goku those days used to be pretty bearable before; with his wife being dead and he being the light headed guy he had always been, the full moon days will most of the time have no major effects on him, apart from being much eager to spar with Vegeta and their saiyan children than any other day. Heck! He was even convinced that food tasted 10 times better during the full moon nights. But since he had met Serena…well, let's just say that everybody in the family had noticed the change, and today wasn't the exception.

The moon was now rising and the saiyans' moods were already starting to change. Vegeta was at the verge on transforming into super saiyan 4 because of how much the discussion had gotten into his nerves, especially because Rei was being difficult again and was looking for a fight. Goten and Bra were constantly exchanging glances to each other and blushing madly, while Trunks was trying his best not to pummel his best friend in front of everybody out of pure crankiness and for hitting on his younger sister. Piccolo was observing them funny; he was pretty aware of the full moon consequences on the saiyans and was about to burst on laugher when suddenly Goku raised up on his feet with a frown.

"Guys…a word…NOW!" he said with a very threating voice, to which Trunks, Goten and Bra visually gulped and dropped their tails to the ground, expecting the worst. Vegeta went silent for a minute but followed them to the farthest corner of the temple. The sailors were all shocked at Goku's sudden change in mood, clueless to what was happening to them.

"What's up with Goku?" Mina asked to none in particular.

"It's the full moon, it has a funny effect on saiyans during these nights. You better stay away from them for the mean time and I highly do not recommend making them angry…on any level" Piccolo said smirking at Rei who was fuming at his insinuations.

"Are they gonna be ok Piccolo?" Lita asked suspiciously.

"Yes" he quickly assured her, "this is something quite common for them and they are already used to it, just don't bother them…and try not to transform into your sailor fukus… just in case" he said matter of factly while turning around and walking into the temple. The sailors just watched him go with confusion all written on their faces, but eventually decided to better follow him and call it a night.

"You guys I want you to go to your rooms and do not leave them until the full moon is over, understand?" said Goku firmly to the demi saiyans.

"Yes dad."

"Yes Goku" the three of them said resigned and annoyed. They all knew it was for their own good and for the rest of their group who were not saiyans. It was strange for them to have Goku pulling his parenting control when he was the most care free of their parents.

"Good, now go, and I better don't find any of you sneaking around! Vegeta and I can easily find out and you know that." He finished and with that they retrieved to their respective rooms. Goku then turned his gaze to Vegeta.

"So! Do you wanna spar or something? I feel like cracking some bones tonight" he said smirking, shocking Vegeta a little bit who also returned him a smirk.

"Well Kakarrot, I usually will most gladly join you on this but I have a feeling you are kind of out of your box tonight and you'll probably be better somewhere else" he said mockingly.

"WHAT? Oh come on! We always spar on full moon nights! What else are you gonna do tonight?" he spit to him clearly annoyed and starting to get angry.

_Yep, tonight is definitely not the night for Kakarrot,_ Vegeta thought. "Well that's none of your business, and I have known since a long time ago how to handle myself during the full moon nights, you know? So I don't need you to babysit me, and for the record I will not babysit you!" he said and started walking back to the temple, turning his back to him.

"Are you sure you are not doing this because you are afraid that I might beat you up AGAIN?" Goku said to provoke him, very aware of the current cranky state of the saiyan prince. But to his surprise Vegeta kept walking away from him.

"You know what you should do tonight Kakarrot?" he asked without turning. "You should check on the moon woman, you know?" he said stopping and glancing back at him. "I can tell she is alone in her room, and who knows? Maybe you'll get lucky!" he finally said while laughing evilly. Goku was blushing madly at his insinuations and his anger rose dangerously, but then calmed down when he actually considered his advice. Maybe he was doing things wrong. Maybe he just needed to be with Serena to calm himself down, not in a mating kind of way of course, but perhaps if he went to her he could cool down his anger and frustration. After all he has always felt at peace when he was around her and he knew she felt the same way about him. Plus, she was in need of a friend right now, so making up his mind, he quickly pin pointed Serena's ki signature and teleported himself to her bedroom at the farthest part of Kami's west wing area.

He decided to appear outside of her door, not wanting to disturb her with a surprise appearance. He started to feel nervous, not being completely sure if she would want to see him. He knocked softly at her door and waited for her to respond.

"I'm not in the mood right now Mina, so please just leave me alone" he heard her yell annoyed from inside. It seemed to him that the Venusian princess had been trying to talk to her with no avail.

"Serena…it's me…" he said timidly. "…Goku?" she sounded hopefully, making him blush at the opposite side of the door. He heard her footsteps getting closer and slowly he saw the door getting opened. She looked at him with glossy eyes and blushing cheeks, cracking the door open just a little bit and glancing to both sides before looking suspiciously back at him.

"Are you alone?" she asked, not quite sure if this was another clever strategy of her guardians to cheer her up with some not-so-effective-cheering-up speech, using Goku as bait this time. Goku looked at her confused while cracking a small smile for her.

"Yes, it's only me. Had been the girls bothering you?" he asked goofily. Serena sighed and completely opened the door. She looked quite a mess, with most of her hair falling down of her buns, and was only wearing the short strapless light pink dress that she got used to wear while being in the future, but without the usual baby blue Chinese jacket over her shoulders. He hadn't noticed it before but her dress hugged perfectly her curves in the right places and the sweetheart shaped neckline of her dress was quite low giving a nice view of her cleavage, raising her bosom nicely. He found hard to look straight to her face. But what was keeping him more mesmerized was the way her hair was looking. He started to wonder how it would look completely down…and maybe all spread over the bed…

_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! FOCUS GOKU! FOCUS! _He mentally slapped himself and tried to cast away his current line of thoughts while feeling his face go warm.

"They have been quite… insisting today, and I just need to be by myself" she said tired. Goku understood her and decided that maybe it was better to leave her alone.

"Well all right, I just wanted to see if you were ok…I haven't seen you the whole day and I got worried but didn't want to upset you, so I will leave you now. I will make sure the girls don't bother you anymore" he said rather sadly, even thou he didn't meant to show his disappointment towards his failed visit. He started to turn around to leave, when he felt her tiny hand grasping to his gi, stopping him in his track.

"Wait…I…actually…" she said blushing and feeling quite flustered. She didn't want him to go…truth to be told, she had been expecting him to show up at her door the whole day…she had only wished to be with him and feel that amazing sensation she always felt when he held her close; that wonderful feeling that always seemed to heal all her pains…but she didn't know exactly what to say to make him stay. She then heard a very loud thunderstruck, startling her so much that she unintentionally crashed her tiny figure into his body out of pure impulse.

"Wow!" Goku's blush intensified when he felt her entire body pressed against his own massive one and suddenly regretted his decision on coming to her room this night. Never the less, he wrapped his arms around her back and tried to calm her down when he remembered her fear to thunderstorms. He leaned over to her ear level and whispered softly "Don't be afraid Serena, I'm here…I promised you that I will never, EVER, let anything bad happen to you, remember?" he said to her.

Serena raised her eyes and locked them with his for what seemed forever and Goku finally understood. She did need him tonight.

"Goku…would you stay with me for a while…please?...at least until the thunderstorm passes?" she asked him almost in a plead. Her voice sounded like a melody to his sensitive ears. He slowly gulped and tried to calm down his hormones.

"Su-sure Serena!" he said not turning away his eyes from hers. Serena then yelped when she felt his strong arms caring her bride style inside her room, closing the door with his foot. Goku sat on the bed with her on his lap while she rested her head on his chest. He could clearly hear her heart beat going faster like if it was about to burst out of her chest, so he figured that she was perhaps still feeling nervous because of the storm. He started to stroke her back with his hand in a soothing manner to calm her down, while he silently rested his chin on top of her head. It amused him how perfectly she fitted into his form. Closing his eyes, he started to get drown into her aroma, so sweet and intoxicating.

Serena couldn't still grasp on what was happening. There she was, sitting in the lap of this strong warrior who she had madly fallen in love with, enjoying his warm embrace and his soothing ministrations. She felt again that strange energy emanating from him washing over them, making her feel safe and at peace. She could feel all her pain and sorrow disappearing…not completely of course, but at least much less intense than before. Part of her still ached from the pain at the thought of the possibility of her future daughter never being born if she chose to stay with Goku instead of Darien. If what the demon Pan said was true, then by freeing the Titan Chaos from Hades, she and everybody in the universe will be able to choose their own destiny while living at the risk of suffering from their own decisions. Her future self had suffered the consequences of a life without Chaos, without the possibility of change in destiny, without the possibility of choosing her own path…and in consequence her true love. The future was destroyed because of her mistakes, because she didn't choose right and did not have the possibility to amend those errors.

She wanted a different future for her daughter, one where she could be truly happy and loved, a life where she could also choose her own destiny and not be tied up to an expectation that she could not even want to fill up. She might not be born from her or from her father, she could even end becoming a totally different person, but she knew either way she was meant to be born and that she was going to meet her some day. With that final and sad resolution, Serena let one last single tear roll over her cheek with her pain.

A sob escaped from her throat startling Goku; he gently rose her chin to make her look at him and noticed the single tear rolling on her cheek. He could tell she was much more calm now but felt his heart fell when looking at her glossy eyes. He brushed away the tear with his thumb and smiled sadly at her.

"Serena…I'm so sorry…this is all my fault" he said looking away from her. Serena looked at him surprised and confused, _why was he blaming himself? What could possibly be making him feel that way?_ "If I…well…if I hadn't told you how I feel about you…then perhaps…well you could have felt less…uhmm" he fought on speaking his regret, because he did not completely regret his feelings, but hated himself for causing so much pain and trouble to her.

Serena slightly frowned at him, "Goku don't say such things! Nothing is your fault! You did nothing wrong…I didn't do anything wrong…except maybe not being brave or smart enough to accept that…I didn't want the destiny I was foretold to accomplish" she said solemnly while rubbing one of her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Still…I can't stop feeling that if I have kept my mouth shut, nothing of this would have happened and you wouldn't have suffered this way when you saw Rini…" Goku said frowning and still avoiding her eyes.

"Goku!" She said demanding, forcing him to look at her. "Listen to me, nothing, NOTHING of this is your fault. It is nobody's fault! It's just the way life is. Everything happens for a reason and even though I know that Pan was the one who put us on this crossroad in order to change the future, I'm thankful to him for that because now I can finally do the only thing my so powerful future self never managed to accomplish, and that was to choose my own destiny! We will build a new future together, a very different one where Rini will have a better life…maybe not with me…but I don't care as long as she is happy and loved I will be happy too." She said smiling at him with light in her eyes. "And…as long as I can be with you…I'll be happy no matter what" she finally said blushing hard. Goku looked at her shocked and then his expression changed into a soft smile with a timid blush on his cheeks. He felt peace again in his heart, and an intense warm and content in his soul and body. Was she really choosing him? He couldn't grasp on the thought yet.

He brushed his cheek against her own in a very affectionate way and Serena returned the gesture in the same fashion. She always found quite sweet these gestures of him. Goku gently wrapped both his arms around her, pressing her body against his chest. Serena then blushed deeply feeling the warm of his body against her own, and couldn't help herself but enjoy it greatly feeling butterflies in her stomach. She then realized the compromising position they were currently in, but strangely didn't feel any kind of remorse about it. She had many times fantasied with the notion of being more intimate with him, but always felt slightly guilty at the thought because she technically was still with Darien…even though before getting trapped in the future they hadn't spoke to each other in almost 6 months, she still felt the need to cut things clear with the Earth prince before going any farther with Goku. But tonight, she needed him badly; she needed to be closer to him and his addicting warmth and kindness. The many voices of her conscious were one by one silenced at every soft breath blown at her neck, and at every slow caress of his hands on her arms and back. She noticed then his tail twitching playfully around her waist and felt the urge to touch it with her fingers. She slowly started to rub it gently with the tip of her fingers in a circular motion and clearly heard him purr softly at her ear.

_Oh Kami why is she doing that?! It feels so…good… _Thought Goku not being able to help himself but enjoy her playful touch on his tail. He then sensed a change in her smell, much sweeter and intense than before and yet different. It was so deliciously intoxicating for his saiyan nose; he actually didn't remember having smelled something more wonderful in his entire life. He unconsciously licked his bottom lip while burrowing his nose in her neck. He felt her shiver against him but did nothing to stop him or push him away; she was trembling because she was enjoying also his presence and that, he thought, perhaps was the reason to the change in her aroma to which he mischievously smiled to himself.

Serena trembled a little bit when she felt him brush his nose slowly against her neck, making her heart beat go wild. She felt herself burning from inside and kept caressing gently his tail. She played with the shirt of his gi with her free hand, and slowly raised it up until the uncovered part where his hard chest was usually exposed. Upon touching his naked torso a spark of electricity ran between both of them, traveling through every single nerve to the tip of their hairs. Goku felt his already spiky hair stand up and so did his furry tail; something seemed to just have made click inside of his brain and he could sense it. _Uh-oh! _His barely still conscious mind gulped. He was losing it BADLY this time. He had to do something quickly before going into something he could later regret or worst, make her upset.

"…Goku…" he heard her say his name almost in a whisper. He was afraid to look at her, afraid of her asking him to leave and let go of her intoxicating warmth. "…Goku…" she said again softly. Growling slightly, he forced himself to leave her neck and looked at her with lustful eyes. Serena then noticed something very curious in his eyes…they were not black but vibrantly golden, the same color they used to turn when being on his super saiyan 4 transformation. She quickly glanced at the rest of his form, wondering if he had just transformed without her noticing and saw that everything seemed normal except for his eyes and his hair, which seemed spikier than normal. He was breathing heavily, and something in his facial expression told her that he was struggling holding back himself. She was not dumb, she knew, and shockingly she wanted the same as he. With a new determination, she raised her hand to his cheek and let it rest there while not looking away from his eyes. He leaned in at her soft hand and closed his eyes again enjoying her touch.

By the time he had opened them again, he felt with shock something amazing. Serena had just took the moment he closed his eyes to rose a little bit to his face level and brushed slowly and gently her lips against his own. Goku could feel the electricity again flowing from her lips to his entire body but much more intense than before. Shortly Serena parted her lips and looked at him with also lustful eyes while visibly blushing. She didn't feel any response from him in the kiss and got afraid that perhaps she had misunderstood him completely.

_Did I just cross a line that I shouldn't have? Oh god please let him not be mad!_ She desperately pleaded in her head while getting into his shocked expression. She looked away ashamed but then felt his hand picking up her chin and when she looked back again he was crashing his lips against hers hungrily.

Serena softly groaned surprised at his sudden action, but quickly gave in and returned it equally with longing. Soon they were heavily immersed on a hot make out session, brushing their lips passionately at each other's. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. He then timidly started licking her bottom lip begging for entrance, and she happily obliged licking his tongue back and letting him explore her mouth. They were both moaning at each other's mouth while fighting for dominance and the atmosphere got really hot.

Goku's instincts were going wild now, blurring any coherent thought. Her lips and tongue tasted so delicious that he couldn't help himself but want more of her. Much more. He seemed to only hear his inner "saiyan voice" now. _Make her your mate, NOW! _ He could hear his own voice demanding. Her aroma was also getting stronger and much more intoxicating by every kiss and lick he gave to her, and he was now completely aware of how his pants had become really tight for him. _Calm down Goku, just try to keep yourself together a little bit more or you will scare her away_, he mentally scold himself only to be again surprised by Serena's actions.

She had gotten so heated by his kisses that she unconsciously ended up climbing fully on his lap, putting each one of her legs at each side of his hips, pressing herself against his already hard member under his pants. He moaned loudly against her mouth this time, enjoying it fully. _Ok, all right! I officially give up! _He mentally admitted to himself while wrapping his tail around her waist pushing her closer to his body, which made her moan in his mouth at the hot contact of his warm.

_About time! _She mentally told him telepathically and he suddenly realized that he had accidentally opened his mind again to her and so she, being a lunarian, connected with him. He smirked at her while still making out with her. _You are some times painfully slow, you know? _She scolded him while licking his bottom lip and running her hands over his chest and down his abs.

_Well to be honest, I did not expect you to be this willing. _He responded back by slowly lowering his right hand until her buttock and slightly making her stroke herself against him. They were now moaning and kissing furiously, while the heat was now unbearable making them sweat. He noticed her nipples poking thru her dress when she brushed her bosom against his chest, making him groan. _I don't like your dress right now, _he admitted to her. She playfully smiled against his lips, _why? _She asked, already knowing the answer. _Yeah right, play dumb now, _he told her amused_. _She let a chuckle escape in one of their short air recovers. _For the record, you are actually the one wearing too much clothes right now. _She said pulling down the upper part of his gi easly. _That might be true_, he said huskily feeling her hands fully all over his now exposed six-pack.

He started to sneak his hands over her legs when suddenly they heard a knock on Serena's door. They partially parted from each other's mouth only for Goku to confirm that there was indeed a ki signature behind it.

"Serena! It's me! Dinner is served! You haven't eaten the whole day and Lita made your favorite" Mina happily chanted outside. Goku grumbled at the Venusian interruption while Serena panicked.

"Uhmm…it's ok Mina, I'm not hungry right now, but I promise I'll go later for a late snack!" She quickly responded and returned to kiss him again.

"Serena come on! You gotta be bored out of your mind in there and starving!" she heard her complain, but Serena ignored her and kept brushing her lips against his own, while Goku kept pushing up her skirt while stroking her legs. "Serena please! It's for your own good! Don't make me bring Goku here to convince you!" she said warningly, making them both stop. Serena then sighed and started to stand up out of his lap, when suddenly felt his tail still wrapped around her, gently stopping her from going anywhere. She looked at him arching an eyebrow.

_Goku please, she is not leaving and we both NEED her to leave right now, _she told him sweetly but Goku just kept his eyebrows knitted with a total annoyed expression plastered on his face. _Please, I promise it will be just a second_. She said winking at him. He annoyingly growled rolling his eyes, very Vegeta like, and reluctantly unwrapped his tail allowing her to stand up. He HATED the sensation of her body leaving his, and was getting openly mad at Mina right now.

_I will knock her out gently if she gets difficult…just so you know_. He suggested angrily to Serena's shock, but smiled at him warmly to calm him down.

She composed her dress quickly and cracked opened the door to see her annoying but quite worried guardian friend.

"WOW Serena! Are you ok? You are sweating and your cheeks are burning!" she said with alarm.

"Yeah I'm fine! I was about to open a window, because I'm cooking myself here" she lied to her.

"Really? And here I thought it was kinda cool because of the storm, you sure feel ok?" she asked again, thinking she might have caught a fever or something.

"Yeah I'm fine, trust me! I'm even feeling better than before. Please tell Lita to save a dish for me, I'll go later to grab a night snack. I promise," she said starting to feel pissed at her.

"Well all right, I'll tell her" she said resigned. "I guess she'll had to save a lot of food, 'cause Goku and the others locked themselves in their rooms too and aren't also coming to dinner" she said curiously.

Serena was getting exasperated. She didn't want to chitchat with Mina right now and could also sense Goku in her mind getting impatient too.

"Piccolo said it had something to do with the full moon and stuff, something about them getting weird these nights, but he assured me that it was nothing to worry about" she finally said getting Serena now curious, especially because Goku went silent in her mind.

"Have you seen Goku by the way? I noticed that he was the only one not going to his room" Mina asked her suspiciously. Serena faked a timid expression that matched perfectly her current blush.

"Yes, he came here a little bit earlier to check upon me. He then left but I'm not sure where he could be" she lied smiling dreamily trying to fool Mina, which she bought easily. Goku chuckled in her mind and she telepathically scolded at him.

"Ooooooooooh I see" Mina said winking at Serena "So that's why you are feeling better hehehe" she laughed heartily at her friend while Serena sweat dropped at her blushing. "Well all right! I'll leave, but you better take that late night snack, you heard me? Or else I'll tell Goku this time" she said jokily, turning around and finally leaving.

Serena waited until she disappeared out of her eyesight and closed the door again, locking it this time. She turned around and suddenly felt herself pinned against the door in a blink of an eye, feeling Goku's massive body against her again. He had just waited until he couldn't heard Mina's footsteps to use his super speed to stand up to and crash his body against her, attacking her lips with much hunger. "Missed me? Because I missed you terribly"_. _He told her hoarsely against her lips. Serena felt his pelvis rubbing with hers and let a moan escape in another kiss. She couldn't resist it anymore and tried to wrap her leg against his waist to which Goku eagerly helped her out, wrapping both legs around him and supporting her with a hand in her buttock. The door behind them started to creak because of the pressure and the doorknob was now uncomfortably hurting one of Serena's backsides.

_Goku the doorknob…_She reminded him.

_Oops! Sorry! _He said apologizing and easily took her back with him to bed carefully, not wanting to change her position.

He sat himself at the bed's edge with her in his lap, and again wrapped his tail around her waist to keep her secure and use his hands freely. She ran her hands through his dark hair and kissed him softly this time, while he stroked her legs. Air was officially too hot and they were quite sweaty and breathing heavily. Serena then had a mischievous idea.

"Goku?" she said seductively.

"Uhm?" he barely responded without leaving her lips.

"Would you help me with something?" she asked while nibbling his bottom lip. He groaned loudly loving her soft bite.

"Whatever you wish, yes," he said brushing his tongue against hers, both looking at each other with desire in their eyes.

"Uhmm it's just…well…" she struggled to said, feeling his hands completely lifting her skirt, exposing wholly her well toned legs. He smiled deviously noticing how hard was for her to speak now. Never the less, Serena made a giant effort and forced her mind into forming the phrase. She parted from his lips teasingly getting a groan from him in protest. "

"What?" he said a bit annoyed while arching an eyebrow. She smiled seductively at him and her eyes shown with a naughty light.

"Well, it's just that since is really getting hot in here, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me unzip my dress" she said taking one of his hands and motioning it to where the back zipper was. Goku's eyes widened when he felt the zipper with his fingers and got really flustered and eager at the same time.

_IS SHE SERIOUS?! _He thought for himself. Until now he had greatly enjoyed their "innocent" foreplay, but hadn't considered going any further though his instincts were craving for a hell lot more. He glanced back at her and saw the lust on her eyes and knew for sure that after doing what she had asked him to, he wouldn't be able to go back. _Oh Kami those eyes!...I just can't!...Ok Goku, keep it cool, it's not like is your first time on this or anything…although I haven't seen a naked female body in a century…just try not to jump on her right away. _He mentally prepared. Gulping, he started to slowly unzip the dress down the base of his back. He then watched, in slow motion, how lusciously the strapless dress slid down her body and fell completely to the floor.

Goku's heart and breath stopped at what his eyes were now admiring. There she was in all her semi naked glory looking like a goddess to him. She was wearing a cute strapless lace bra that hugged her blushed breasts gloriously, which to his surprise were much fuller than what he imagined, and matching lace cheeky panties barely covering her waistline. Some few glittering drops of sweat and some cute red spots of blush on her creamy skin made his mouth get wet, and her silver golden hair was now fully down thanks to their last make out session against the door, cascading beautifully down her back and touching the floor. He couldn't help himself but stare at her godliness dumbfounded, not believing his own eyes. He consciously bit his tongue hard, trying to figure out if he was perhaps dreaming, and fortunately he discovered that he was indeed very awake. He licked his lips in anticipation, slightly knitting his eyebrows while giving her a full toothy smile, flashing even his saiyan fangs to her, and a wild light displaying in his golden eyes.

Serena smiled timidly at him aware of his hungry looking eyes. What was with her getting turn on by his wildness? She didn't remember wanting a man so badly like this. She wanted to feel more of him and if possible melt completely into his body. She leaned a little bit over, touching with her fingernails his naked chest and unintentionally pushing her breasts together for his own personal joy. She then slowly moved her pelvis closer to his, sitting over his erected mid section, stroking against him not so involuntarily. She softly moaned when positioning herself fully over him, and wondered shamelessly how it would feel without his pants on. With her other hand she softly outlined his jaw line and let it rest there, locking eyes with him lovely.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked him shyly. He raised an eyebrow and smiled incredulously at her.

"Like? Uhmmm… I don't think so" he said teasingly stroking the tip of his tail against her tailbone section, making her shiver. He leaned closer to her right ear and whispered with a deep husky voice, "You are easily the most deliciously beautiful being I have ever seen alive or dead in my entire existence…I don't think I simply like this…I ADORE it" he finally admitted snickering, nibbling and licking her ear lobe. She let a playful laugh escape from her lips, wrapping her tiny arms around his broad shoulders. He started to leave wet butterfly kisses all along her jawline and down her neck, making her whimper. He soon followed the sound of her heartbeat until the base of her neck, where her carotid pulsed strongly, not separating his lips from her silky skin. He felt the strong need to bite that spot with his fangs, and so mark her forever as his and only his. But he decided to hold himself a bit more. He wanted to taste her first, and so stopping himself in that spot of her neck he started to lick it and suck it hard.

Serena felt a thunderstruck of pleasure going through each nerve, and started to moan louder, rubbing her nails up and down Goku's back. He liked the sensation of her fingernails scratching his back hard quite a lot, blushing deeply while sucking and lapping that sensitive area of her neck. He grabbed her buttock with one hand and started to slowly move her against his aroused pants, wanting to feel more of her. Both were now breathing heavily, whimpering and moaning, while Serena now was stroking herself on her own against Goku's form madly, trying to feel as much of his body warm against her flesh as possible, and he was desperately trying not to bite her neck even though his fangs were now dangerously brushing against her skin. Her intense aroma washed over all his senses, letting a deep growl of pleasure escape from his chest. She could feel her belly on fire now and her inner walls pulsing painfully, desiring to be filled with his covered arousal. Goku stopped his work on her neck when feeling her fingers now rubbing gently his throbbing pants, torturing him more. His breathing was too heavy.

"…Serena…" he hissed, giving a long wet lick to the tight space between her breasts making her gasp is surprise, delighted.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Grabbing her gently by her waist he spooned them in a blink of an eye, laying her completely on her back over the bed while he hovered above her. He had moved so fast that Serena did not completely grasp on the change of their position until she had opened her eyes and was now looking up at him, noticing the soft mattress of her bed tickling her naked flesh. He was looking at her with a serious expression written all over his face as he still was breathing heavily. He looked at her form, her golden curls lying wildly all over the bed like he had always fanaticized so many times before; her glossy eyes shining with lust and her swollen wet lips partially parted while breathing rapidly. Her skin was glistening divinely and her rounded bosom was rising up and down with each exhalation. She looked at him expectantly while he knitted more his eyebrows with resolution.

"…Serena…" he said her name softly while wrapping his tail around one of her legs, separating them tenderly while gently pushing his hard arousal against her entrance and resting it there teasingly. Serena moaned visibly looking at him and deeply detesting his pants for not allowing her to feel him fully. He took a deep breath, stretching his well build up torso, inhaling deeply under her strong aroma.

"…Serena…I really…really…love you…" he suddenly said looking straight into her eyes making her feel like a 16 years old teenager again, feeling incredible nervous. "More than any other person I have ever met and I will ever meet" he confessed. "I know I have told you this before" he said looking away for a second and then coming back to her eyes again with a furious blush on his cheeks. "And for that…I…want you to become… my mate…" He finished with determination in his voice. She blinked a few times while blushing also madly.

"…ma-mate?" she asked him confused, though she did understand the term she didn't quite grasp the meaning coming from him. He then decided to use his telepathic ability to explain to her what Vegeta had taught them about the saiyan mating, forcing part of his memories into her brain. Her moon crest momentarily appeared with a dim light while his memories flashed on her mind. Her eyes widened in shock after he had finished explaining her, getting fully reddened this time now understanding the meaning.

Goku gulped audible to her and waited for the information to be absorbed by her. Still, he couldn't help himself into grinding his throbbing pants against her core, wanting her horribly, and making her whimper in pleasure. He was serious about it. She suddenly made the realization to why he had decided to ask her first; mating was forever for saiyan standards. She would become his and he would be hers forever, even after death, making their bodies, souls and minds become one. It was a beautiful and yet very serious matter for them, and they only did it on full moons. It was not that they wouldn't have sex any other day, but when choosing their life time mate they'll always do it on full moon nights, when their powers and true nature were at their purest form. Truth be told, it is practically even more serious than the common human marriage ceremony. She was going to literally give herself to him and him to her completely. The question here was…was she willing to do it? She hadn't finished things with Darien yet, although she now realized that she had virtually already made her decision. He grinded against her again a few more times, moaning while waiting for her, feeling nervous of her rejecting his proposal. Vegeta would have probably scolded at him for having asked her first instead of just mating with her right away without warning her, but he had been raised differently, and he had learnt from his first wife that there were certain important things in life that some times needed for permission before getting them done.

Feeling her core getting warm again Serena tried to form a question that was quite bothering her at the moment.

"…what… about… your wife?" she asked him panting, referring to Goku's late wife Chichi. That made his confidence return because she was not thinking about her stupid boyfriend, he thought. He kept stroking himself with her now moaning along side with him.

"I…never mated with her…" he admitted for the first time openly. Serena opened her eyes a bit arching an eyebrow in question while feeling unbearable the throbbing in her belly. "I know what you are thinking…I had two sons…how is that possible?" he said smiling softly at her while groping her long legs.

_When Vegeta explained it to me the first time, Goten had already been born. He was 9 if I remember, and Vegeta was actually asking me why I hadn't made Chichi my mate yet after so many years. I didn't quite understand him at first until he elaborated on the subject. I got curious and admitted to him that perhaps was because I didn't know about it before, but he said that it was a natural instinct for us to do it and that I didn't necessarily have to be aware of it to make her my mate. Still, the next full moon after that conversation I tried to make her my mate…but when I was about to do it…something in me didn't feel right and I stopped myself. I did not mark her, and for some reason I couldn't make myself do it. I tried again the next two full moon nights after that with no success either. Confused, I went back with Vegeta and told him about it. He looked at me mockingly and told me to stop trying because it was simply not gonna happen. I asked him why and he answered me saying that it meant that I did not want her as my mate. I couldn't believe his words since she was the mother of my children and I truly cared for her. I got angry with him and decided to better forget the subject, believing that it was probably another silly saiyan superstition like the super saiyan myth. And then I met you…and I finally understood the reason to why I never managed to make Chichi my mate. I did not felt about her the same way I do about you. I married her because of a promise I made to her when we both were kids and I learnt to love her as a man through the time. But if I hadn't had made that promise…if it had been my choice… I… probably wouldn't have married her._

Goku admitted feeling sad and ashamed of himself while Serena looked at him utterly shocked at his realization. She couldn't imagine the notion of marrying and making love to a person who in reality didn't love in the first place, but then thought about her future self and how she probably felt the same way while being married to King Endymion, and also tough about her on present self thinking that until the last few months she was only considering marrying him because of a promised future. They turned up to be more similar than they imagined. She brushed a drop of sweat from his face and caressed his cheek gently.

"Goku…I'm so sorry, I didn't know…" she said looking worried at him.

"It's ok now…It's a pity I didn't realize this before marrying her…I would have saved her a lot of trouble…though I do not regret it completely…she taught me a lot and gave me a family…" he said looking quite sad.

"Please don't ever mention this to Gohan or Goten, I don't know if they would ever understand" he asked her feeling terrible with himself.

"It's ok Goku, you were too young and nobody taught you about marriage or saiyan mating for the matter…you kept your promise to her and loved her until her last day. You gave her everything a woman would have wanted from a man: love, protection and a family. Everything you have done and sacrificed has been for them, and I'm sure that deep down she always knew it and your sons obviously know. Because truly she got to be married to the greatest man in the universe…I'm so jealous of her…" she admitted with tears forming in her eyes. Goku looked at her shocked but then smiled tenderly.

"Funny, she might think the same about you now" he said with a goofy grin. Serena blushed deeply at his compliment and laughed timidly.

"Goku…do you really mean it?...Do you really want me to be your mate?" she asked him looking at him with hope. Goku locked his eyes with her and handsomely smiled at her with determination.

"Yes! I love you and I always will! There wont' be any other ever. I want to spend eternity with you, go wherever you go and do everything with you, protect you and take care of you with all my might and soul. I will give you anything you want, move entire galaxies if you want, and if somebody ever tries to separate you from me…well let's just say that they wont see another day." He finished with a serious tone. Serena smiled at him and was about to respond to him when suddenly he spoke again. "But Serena…I must warn you about something…if…and only if…you accept to be mine…and for me to be yours…I won't let you go back to him…ever…I would even erase that dreadful smell of his out of you…tonight " he said hissing and grinning with danger, showing his fangs again.

Serena looked at him with shock. _I have Darien's smell?! _She questioned herself. It probably was from the only time they were truly intimate, way before he departed to study in America. She felt ashamed of herself for having given her innocence to a man who she now did not love anymore. It amazed her how such a short time with him had left such a mark on her. She wondered now what kind of mark would Goku leave on her that will probably never get to be erased out of her… not even after death. Goku again pressed himself against her, bringing back her attention to him. He looked painfully impatient and worried, expecting an answer from her. Serena looked into his golden eyes and saw again his pure love and devotion for her, and he also saw the same in her eyes, which were shining brighter than any star on the sky tonight. Feeling no more doubts in her heart and mind, she smiled lovingly to him with a dim blush on her cheeks.

"I love you too Goku… I love you more than anything in the universe, and there won't ever be another man I would love more in this life or the next one. I have sacrificed so much for this world all my life, and for the first time I want to be selfish for my own happiness. I can finally choose by myself and… I choose to be happy with you forever…I want to fight, live and die with you, and again in our next lives… Yes…I do want to be your mate…" she said with tears streaming from her eyes. Goku's smile couldn't have been bigger and the instant she had said "mate" he had kissed her passionately, giving her the hugest bear hug ever, with so much pure happiness bursting from his heart. They both felt lighter and warmer than before, like if a huge weigh have just been lift out of their souls. He dried her tears with several butterfly kisses all over her cheeks while she threw her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her and burrowing her face under his neck with utter joy.

He rose again looking into her eyes. "You have made me the happiest man alive right now" he said with a goofy grin and giving her eskimo kisses. She giggled with him and smiled warmly.

"I love you so much" she told him brushing her lips to his.

"and I love you more" he responded deepening the kiss. Soon they were hotly making out again while touching each other's bodies with much heat. Serena parted her lips for a moment to finally speak.

"Now, would you please do us both a favor, and get your pants off already?! Pretty please?!" she begged him biting his bottom lip hard, making him groan in pleasure. He openly laughed this time enjoying too much her desire for him. He smirked at her while she kept nibbling his lip with a mischievous idea forming in his brain. Why spoil all the fun so early? He wanted to enjoy this fully and he wanted for her to enjoy it too, so he could erased from her whatever experience she must have had with that stupid human prince.

Serena was getting really impatient of him, and so tried to get things done by wrapping her legs around his waist and forcing him to fully stroke herself against his erected pants. He moaned loudly stunned at her action, but kept his smile unchanged, getting much eager and aroused than before. He felt her hands working down his pants trying to take them off on her own, and decided to interfere with her plans by taking her hands with one of his, and pinning them above her head immobilizing her completely. He was amused at her expression: a complete mix of shock and utter annoyance with a nice touch of lust. She never ceased to impress him on how much she could turn him on with just her so expressive eyes.

She was now fuming at him. "Goku quit teasing around!" she demanded furiously while panting. He smirked at her devilish showing his fangs.

"Now, now, Serena! Let's not be so rushed, where is the fun on that?" He said huskily looking at her with his shining golden eyes that seemed more yellow than gold now. Serena smirked back at him and still moved her hips against him teasingly making him flinch a little with pleasure. "You wanna play dirty don't you? Well guess what?" he hissed closer to her face, pressing himself against her core too and enjoying her whimpering expression. "I happen to know how to play dirty too" he said licking her lips and sucking them hard, letting his saiyan side take over drive in his mind.

Serena then felt something new. He was now using his free hand to unbutton her bra, something he accomplished easily. She gasped in surprise when she felt the cool air softly caressing her newly exposed skin, feeling her nipples getting hard. Goku raised himself a bit higher admiring the view hungrily, making Serena redden profusely. Her milky breasts were full and well rounded, with her erected nipples toned cute pale pink, curiously just as he had many times fantasied. Goku looked at her grinning, feeling his mouth salivate.

"You need to stop doing this to me" he said to her getting closer to her chest. "

Do what?" she questioned intrigued.

"Be so beautifully perfect of course!" he purred sexily looking at her, making a shy smile appear in her panting mouth.

He took one of her breasts with his hand, fitting his size perfectly, making her moan softly at his warm touch. He marveled at her softness and gently squeezed it, taking in her whimpering expression. She liked his touch, a lot. He beamed in delight, waving his tail with excitement.

"Do you like it Serena?" he asked grabbing her other breast with his other hand, freeing her arms. She whimpered in pleasure feeling double the warmth; Serena nodded panting at him while smiling sexily. He then started to rub them gently with his thumbs, getting her nipples hardener and watched amused how she started to squirm under him and her breathing got even more agitated.

"Hnhhng Goku!" She said panting; Now that was music to his ears. He was massaging them now fully, licking his lips and getting aroused by her moans; Goku then leaned over and gave a long wet lick to her right one, and started lapping it, loving her taste and her now loud groans. He sucked it hard, working his hot and wet tongue over it while still massaging the other one gently but much eagerly. She dug her fingernails into the mattress, feeling so much pleasure striking all her senses. Goku then stopped his ministrations panting hard, and decided to go for the other breast hungrily, brushing his fangs at her nipple this time.

_Owww Goku, stop teasing please! _She desperately begged him in his mind making him smirk.

Ending his playful time with her breasts, he proceeded to lick the valley between them and so started to travel down her torso, to her well-toned abs, slowly leaving a wet trace on his way to her flat belly. He was massaging and rubbing her legs in anticipation, and soon felt her last piece of undergarment still on her. He sneakily glanced at her face from her belly, feeling like a child about to commit a mischievous plan. She was so focused enjoying his wet kisses over her abdomen that she hadn't noticed his intentions yet. He smiled, licking dangerously under her bottom belly, moving his hands closely to his target. And so he took his chance during one of her whimpers and slowly stroked her panty with his index and middle fingers, and found delighted how deliciously soaked had the garment gotten. Serena then opened her eyes shocked at his daring move, but felt instantly a huge wave of pleasure coming from her core, making her arch her back and moan louder than before while clenching hard at the mattress. "You are wet…so very wet…" he said groaning. Serena then yelped when, in a blink of an eye, felt him snatching away the undergarment and was now fully stroking her exposed folds with his large fingers. Moaning and panting harder than before and feeling the last bits of her sanity slipping away from her, Serena rocked her hips slightly against his touch. She found herself speechless completely, her whimpers and groans being the only sounds coming from her parted lips while Goku was now working her clitoris. He could feel her getting much wet rapidly and was finding hard on holding himself in his pants with her aroma so overwhelmingly delicious.

"I…want you…so bad…" she finally managed to say in between moans, twisting and rocking under him. "Do you want…this?" he huskily said, entering both of his fingers inside her gently, flashing a full toothy smile while watching her entertained. Serena yelped again and moaned with utter pleasure, clenching each of her muscles in joy.

"Ah! Goku! Ah! That's…! Hnng" she couldn't form one single word, making him snicker with pride. He started to pound harder on her, hitting her sweet spot and feeling her hot nectar spilling wonderfully. He entered a third finger, enjoying her boiling tightness around him, stroking in and out of her faster. She was screaming her moans shamelessly and her hips moved on their own against his hand; she could hear him also panting heavily and growling impatiently.

Feeling her coming close, he suddenly retrieved his fingers and stopped his manual ministrations to her core, getting a groan from her in protest. Catching her breath for a minute, she slightly peeked her eyes to him visibly angry.

"Wh-Why… did you…stop?!" she demanded breathily. Goku took his fingers and licked them fully, looking back at her sexily. Flashing his fangs at her, he suddenly grabbed both her legs and parted them gently while leaning over with his eyes locked with hers.

"I want to taste more of you" he finally said licking his lips and ducking his face into her entrance, letting a long wet lick brush slowly her clitoris. Serena held her breath in delight when feeling his hot tongue lapping at her most private zone. This was a whole new experience for her and felt her body shacking with so much pleasure. She screamed his name in between moans when entering her with his tongue, grasping her buttocks securely with his hands, and keeping her close to his mouth. He was devouring her completely, drinking her juice hungrily while Serena kept rocking her hips, deepening his tongue inside of her. She took his head with her hand and started pulling his spiky hair hard, making him moan when feeling her fingernails scratching his scalp, indicating him that she was enjoying this as much as he. Serena couldn't take the pulsing pleasure of her walls anymore and felt her climax coming but tried to hold it, worried that Goku wouldn't like her doing so. He noticed it through their mental connection and growled in disapproval; he did want her to come, so he decided to add a rubbing finger to her clitoris again to try losing her mind control over her own body.

And he succeeded. Serena felt her body shake violently when finally her orgasm hit hard through all her muscles, making her back and neck arch while a loud moan echoed in the room.

Goku drank from her sweet nectar, smiling, feeling proud of his job, while Serena tried to recover her breath. He rose again, and crawled back over her until his lips met hers, kissing her tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and fully returned the kiss, tasting herself in his lips.

"That…was…wow!" she barely said between kisses. He chuckled and kept kissing her.

"I know, right?... Wanna go again?" he said eagerly leaving her lips for a moment.

"Actually…I have something else in mind" she said with a playful light in her eyes. Using her sailor skills and some of the adrenaline that was still rushing through her, she managed to spoon them over, changing their positions with she now on top of him. Goku's eyes widened in surprise, totally not expecting her move and wondering where did that strength come from.

"What the?!...How did you do that?!" he said grinning while feeling pinned down by her hips pressed against his. She erected herself victoriously over him, looking straight into his eyes while flashing her eyelashes lustfully.

"Your trainings can be…quite handy some times" she said and he raised an eyebrow at her insinuation.

"Remind me later to take you up on that, next training session" he said teasingly and winked at her.

He enjoyed in awe the view on top of him: her naked body glistering with a golden light, paying special attention to her delicious round breasts rising with each of her breaths; her perfect flat abdomen adorned with few shining drops of sweat and her well toned legs spread apart at each side of his hips while her core was pressed gently against his arousal. Her long hair cascaded down her back, spread all over the bed, her lustrous rose lips parted, her cheeks timidly blushed, and her sapphire eyes shining with gold and silver. It was certainly the most beautiful scene he had ever seen in his entire existence and it was all for him, and he intended to keep it that way, only for him. Serena then launched herself to his neck and started to kiss him and lick him al the way down to his chest. He closed his eyes and started to pant heavily, enjoying her caresses this time. She stroked his build up biceps and triceps with her hands all while licking all his marked abs, making him groan impatiently.

He was about to spoon them over again, his fortitude winding up, when she froze him in his tracks. He felt her hands pushing down his pants with confident and fast moves, releasing him completely. Serena then stopped her wet kisses over his chest to look at him with wide eyes, and for the first time in his more than 100 years of existence, Goku truly felt… a little bit embarrassed of his nude self. Serena stood fully and couldn't help herself into staring in awe.

"Goku…oh my god…" she managed to say with shock while he quickly brushed off his unnoticed embarrassment and smirked at her again. She quickly forced her mind to remember her previous experience with Darien, and confirmed in amazement that Goku in deed was far much more…"Prominent" in comparison. She bit her lip in anticipation, feeling excited and perhaps terrified at the same time.

"Yeah, I don't know why but I always get that reaction" he said grinning goofily at her, blushing profusely.

A naughty idea formed in her mind as she smiled mischievously at him. She wanted to try something for the first time in her life, something she had heard her friends talk about so many times before but hadn't have the chance to try it ever.

"Sere-wait…what are you planning… to do?" he said when he felt her hands slowly stroking his length softly, while positioning her flat belly behind it. He started to moan fully at her touch while grinding his teeth. The sensation was amazing as he felt himself surrender at her teasing ministrations. Serena kept massaging his member, feeling herself get wet once again, aroused by his whimpering sounds and the feel of his flesh in her hands. She sped up her phase and felt his hips buck slightly against her hands in joy. She licked her lips when feeling his pulsing length get wet in her grasp. She then leaned over and gave him a timid lick, surprising him completely with the new wave of pure pleasure. His growls got louder, feeling her wet slick tongue lap all along him. Not even in his wildest dreams he had ever pictured her doing this, ever! And she also was stunned at her own actions, guided by her own instincts completely, wanting him to feel as much pleasure as he had so wonderfully gave to her.

She sucked hard and Goku was sure he was really close to break his 4 fangs in total delight at this rate, feeling his climax getting closer.

"Se-…Serena!" he roared, panting rapidly and sensing each one of his build up muscles clench in ecstasy. He couldn't hold himself anymore and felt himself come, moaning in between growls. He relaxed for a minute, catching up his breath and Serena rose again smiling at him while whipping her mouth. Her cheeks were deep red and her eyes half-lidded with desire. She climbed back to his chest again and tenderly kissed him softly in his lips while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Was it good?" she asked, sensing his breathing return to normal.

"That…that was…wow!" he said grinning goofily at her. "I totally did not expect that AT ALL!" he said curling his tail around her waist and brushing a strand of her golden locks from her porcelain face. She giggled at him blushing madly.

"I have never done that before" she honestly confessed, looking away from his eyes.

"You're kidding me!" he said wide eyed but feeling a huge relief in his heart. "I'm serious! Before tonight, I would have probably never believed in myself to have the enthusiasm to do…that" she timidly affirmed. He smiled at her smugly.

"Well that makes two of us then" he also confessed chuckling; it was her turn now to look surprised.

"You cannot expect me to believe that!" she said, and he slowly spooned them over again without loosing contact with her eyes. "My wife was a very conservative lady" he said smiling down at her. "Plus, you have made my instincts go much crazier than any other time before" he said brushing his nose against her neck, smelling her scent emanating from her carotid.

_No more games!_ Said his inner saiyan voice.

He rose one more time, positioning his legs at each side of her hips. He parted her legs tenderly and rested his arousal just at her entrance teasingly. He felt her whimper under him in anticipation and returned his gaze to her beautiful cerulean pools. Her eyes shone so bright with that familiar gold and silver light shimmering at him. He took a deep breath and leaned over to her ear.

"I love you Serena…now and forever…" he said huskily while grinding against her softly, holding himself.

"And I will also forever love you too my love" she said moaning closing her eyes, excited and nervous at the same time.

"Hold on to me" he said, finally entering her slowly and Serena groaned at the sensation of his massive self filling her tightness. He bit his lip hard and stopped himself after entering completely, and waited for her body to adjust at his size. She was so deliciously wet and tight that he was not sure how much longer he will be able to hold his desire to start pounding hard on her, but he had to be patient. The last thing he wanted was for his animal instincts to ruin this for her.

_Dear Selene! _Was the only thing Serena managed to think of while trying really hard to make her muscles relax. Sensing her struggle, he tenderly started to massage her sides and legs, in an effort to ease her momentarily discomfort. It worked like magic, because in a few seconds, she started to feel her core irradiate with pleasure. She moved her hips slowly, encouraging him to finally start moving also. He looked at her in the eyes and nodded while rising. She noticed then how his eyes suddenly glowed vibrantly yellow and his fangs were now fully visible.

He started to move in and out of her slowly at first, enjoying her warmth incredibly, feeling so much joy into finally mating with her. She moaned and whimpered at every thrust, rocking her hips with his, matching his rhythm deliciously. Goku growled and purred in utter joy, while gridding his teeth in frustration and wanting more. She read him completely through their telepathic connection.

_Goku…harder!… _she said moaning even in his mind, to which he growled smiling.

"Your wishes are my command!" he happily obliged purring, pounding harder in her sweet spot, without letting his saiyan might hurt her, making her moan much louder. He felt her going wetter and tighter around him, and he now moaned with her, hissing in pleasure through his fangs.

"Ah! Goku! Hnnng! FASTER! Ah! God!" She demanded, squirming under him and feeling her hips bucking on their own. His mind suddenly snapped, as he let a loud roar escape from his chest and his trust became much furious, hitting her walls harder and faster than before.

Their moans echoed through the room with none of them worrying on getting heard by the others. A layer of hot steam and smell of sex engulfed them, while their sweatybodies kept crashing against each other with perfect synchronization, brushing their hands all along their flesh, enjoying the sensation of their forms melting into one. They kissed and lapped at each other's mouths, biting, nibbling and panting in between moans. He then took her legs and positioned them over his shoulders, penetrating her much deeper this time. She screamed in delight and while he roared again flashing his fangs. She arched her back and neck, feeling her climax approaching but still trying her best into holding it, not wanting the pleasure to ever stop.

Goku noticed this when feeling her walls grow tighter and more divinely pulsing around his throbbing member, while thrusting into her vigorously and fully admiring her physical resistance. Teasingly he decided to test her durability, and spooned them over a few times, trying different positions. Soon he found himself getting closer to his climax at their fourth and perhaps his new favorite one. She was on top of him, sat in his lap with her back laying against his chest, rocking her hips up and down his length while he penetrated her fully, slamming deeply and really hard at her core. She could feel her limbs going numb, exhausted, but couldn't stop her hips practically moving on their own, while all her body racked in euphoria. He squeezed and massaged her breasts eagerly, while panting against her neck and licking the spot where her carotid pulsed strongly. Serena then started to scream louder in pleasure, feeling her walls going painfully pulsing, as Goku moaned fully now, with his eyes barely open while brushing his fangs against her flesh.

They speeded up their rhythm, feeling both their orgasms really close this time, not feeling able to hold it anymore. Just a second before it hit them hard, he bit her neck with his fangs, strong enough to break softly her skin, sending the last big explosion of pleasure through both their bodies. Snapping her eyes open while arching her neck in a long whimper, she finally came , her body trembling violently while her walls grasped harder around him, milking him wonderfully. He roared against her neck in pure ecstasy with his orgasm hitting right after her, filling her warmth completely with satisfaction and pride. Serena collapsed on his chest, exhausted, feeling her clenching muscles go numb while Goku kept spilling his seed inside of her. He curled his tail around her, keeping her close to his body while catching his breath and feeling also his muscles go numb because of the incredible pleasure still running thru his nerves.

He tenderly hugged her from behind and gently laid themselves to their sides, allowing her to rest her body fully while never leaving her inner warmth. He licked lovingly his bite mark on the base of her neck, licking the blood away to allow the bruise to heal faster, turning into a nice shade of pink. He looked at it and noticed amusingly its almost crescent moon shape. He nuzzled her neck sensing their synchronized heart bits slowly going back to their normal phase.

"…mine…forever…" he huskily said with a big smile. She turned her head slightly and eskimo kissed him lovingly. "

yours…forever…I love you…" she said breathless brushing her lips against him.

"And I love you more…did I hurt you?" he asked her, circling with his finger his love mark on her neck.

"Not at all…I just felt and huge pulse of warmth coming from my neck and felt your memories and mine getting mixed, like if our minds became one." She said dreamingly. He left her inner warmth and fully allowed her to turn over to embrace him and nuzzle against his chest.

"That's actually what happened" he said pushing the covers over them while lying confortable in the pillows with her.

He closed his eyes sighing in content, feeling liberated and at peace.

"Goku?" he heard her said his name timidly. "Uhm?" he said smiling without opening his eyes.

"Do I…uhm…smell better now?" she asked him blushing. He let a hearty chuckle escape his chest, grasping on what was she referring. He opened one eye to look at her.

"Yeah don't worry, his scent is completely gone from you…you have mine now" he said smugly, making her smile reddened. They were about to drift to sleep, when suddenly she spoke again.

"Goku?" she said closing her eyes while feeling her conscious slowly surrendering to the dream god.

"Yes Serena?" he said with his eyes closed again.

"Can we try next time on super saiyan 4?" she said smiling with her eyes still closed. Goku snapped his eyes wide and almost fell out of the bed, looking down at her with shock.

"SAY WHAT?!" he exclaimed but noticed her already breathing sleepily. He blinked a few times and smiled mischievously arching an eyebrow, lying back again and letting himself fall into deep sleep also. "Whatever you wish, yes".

**THE END!**


End file.
